Name that baby
by AngelShayera
Summary: Shayera's pregnant and Wally wants in on naming the baby , much to John's chagrin . One-shot


**Name that baby**

John sighed as he felt a sense of relief wash over him. People were driving him crazy these days, all because he was going to become dad soon. He carried a gift basket in one hand and another in the other, courtesy of Ollie and Dinah and Mari. He understood that the league was perhaps more than excited than him and Shayera, the thought of two heroes and not to mention founding members having a baby was all too thrilling. John sighed again, why people can't just keep their gawking to themselves.

Conversations these days revolved around their soon to be child and people he rarely talked to even started butting in just to get more info about what's happening in his life. It was nice in a way but it was getting really annoying. Milk bottles, toys and diapers pile up in his apartment and not to mention those baby care books. Their anxiousness was in turn accelerating his own anxiousness as well.

The elevator slide open and out he stepped out, heading towards the cafeteria. He had made a lunch date with his wife and he can't wait to spill out his frustration to her. He saw her sitting on a chair sipping a glass of water. Her tummy obviously showing and her hair in a messy bun. She was still gorgeous and he looked around thankful that no one was around except for a few heroes.

He spoke too soon. Before he could take his seat, a blur of red and gold sat there instead and he was armed with a tray full of burgers and a present to bear.

This day could not get any worse.

"Hey Johnny! I and Shayera was just talking about the baby! Aren't you excited?" squealed Wally, clearly excited even though he talks to Shayera about it 7 times a day.

Great. More baby talk. He faked a smile and answered: "Yea, really excited "

"More presents?" asked Shayera, clearly feeling his pain. She got much more attention that her husband ever did and it was ticking her off as well.

"Yup "

Wally, clearly not getting their distress smiled even wider. "I brought a gift too! Though I can guarantee it's gonna be more awesome than the rest of those stuff you guys get" He pulled out the gift he was he had prepared and handed it over to Shayera who handed it over to John.

Wally glared at Shayera.

" What?"

" You were suppose to say thank you Wally , that's so sweet of you and open it !"

Shayera sighed and John watch with amusement he handed the gift back to her and she put on her best thank you smile and go screw yourself smile he had seen her done plenty of times.

" Darling look, Wally brought a gift for the baby, again." She said sarcastically, hooking an arm around John's neck to heighten the sarcasm . "Say, this is the second time this week he had done such a thing. Isn't it so sweet ? Thank you Wally !"

John grinned as Wally slumped into his chair , sulking and grabbing a burger to chow down. Shayera tore open the brightly coloured package revealing a little red t shirt and small pants with a little Flash insignia on it completed with a little flash hat with lightning bolts.

Shayera laughed as she saw the shirt while John merely rolled his eyes.

"Wally , this really is amazing. I didn't know they made little baby shirts based on you".

"What did I tell you. That baby of yours is gonna thank Uncle Wally for being an awesome Uncle. Speaking of the baby, Shayera just told me that it's probably going to be a girl. And I bought a whole list of name which I though is cool."

John placed his head into his hands, silently begging to God that Shayera wouldn't agree to this. Due to his little adventure to he future if meeting their son Rex, Shayera suggested if they were having a girl, she would be the one who would have priority in naming her. If he were to have a daughter named by Flash there will be bloodshed.

" Can we like not do this now Hotshot?" asked John, sipping the glass of water Shayera handed him.

"But GL, we have to decide soon! Anyways, here's the first one , Latoya Stewart."

John choked on his water and he pounds a fist to his chest to get it down.

" No? Um okay. How about Rasputia then?"

John clearly unable to answer due to his choking glared menacingly at Wally. Shayera was obviously unaware of the depths of the names Wally was spilling out.

" It's difficult to pronounce so scratch that"

" Bunifa"

" No "

" Latifah?"

" No"

" Sharifah ? "

" That sounds like my own name Wally so no."

" Wait , you will love this one. Boo Stewart."

" Why Boo?"

" Because Mari used to call-"

" WALLY ! " yelled John, receiving looks from the others in the cafeteria. He didn't care who was looking , Wally is dead meat.

" Actually , Boo is a pretty cute name . I'll consider it ," replied Shayera smiling at John , whose look is superiorly mortified by what Wally had done. " Thanks Wally, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Back in John's apartment….<p>

He was in a nervous wreck.

No way in hell was he naming his daughter a nick name his ex gave him. He couldn't live with the fact when everytime he sees his daughter and he'll be reminded of the dreaded day Wally ruined his perfect family.

Shayera was sitting comfortably on the couch and he was sweating bullets , wondering how he'd break it to her to not name their child that stupid name.

He quietly sat next to her, snuggling into her small form and caressing the baby bump.

" You know Shay, about that name Wally said …."

" I know, isn't it a great name? Just think about it John. Boo Stewart, it just makes you feel or warm and fuzzy inside."

It didn't make him warm and fuzzy and he felt a sudden wave of nausea pass over him. This wasn't happening, please no please ….

" I'm just kidding John."

" Really? I mean, if you're sure" said John, his eyes shining with relief.

" I'm sure. We're not gonna name our daughter something naïve. I want her name to symbolise her strength and being. I also want a part of us instilled in her name"

" You mean like the beautiful Angel I'm looking at right now?" teased John.

Shayera laughed a cheerful laughter.

" Hey I like that. Angela , Angela Stewart. "

A/N : I was bored and I suddenly thought about this.


End file.
